Broken Pieces
by YamiSeirei
Summary: At the final duel Yami doesn't want to leave, he is granted his wish for a life. Yugi already loves him and vice versa but when they confess their love what will grandpa say?


Disclaimer: I do not own so there!

Sorry for being away from writing so long I had a sad lack of inspiration regarding new ideas and a discovery of cheats for final fantasy X hehehe so I been er busy… anyway I'm back now and raring to go with a new story yay!

Warning: This is a yaoi story (gay love if you don't know) if you don't like then don't read! This is mainly Yugi and Yami with other couples appearing here and there.

Summary: After the final duel Yami decides he wants to stay and is granted a new life with his own body. AU (obviously!) Yugi loves Yami and vice versa but will they admit it to each other? And if they do what will happen when grandpa finds out? Gay couples are not very high on his list of acceptable things…

Broken pieces.

Chapter 1

They faced each other across the room. Yugi and Yami were fighting the final duel, the one that would decide who stayed and who went. Yugi didn't want the Pharaoh to leave but deep down he knew that the Pharaoh's soul should rest in peace but why did it hurt so much?

Yami looked across at his little light standing there so strong as he scuppered one move after another by the Pharaoh. Even defeating the three Egyptian God cards. A feat that no one else had ever managed to do all at once. Sure he had beaten them individually but never all together but then he had never had to having always been in possession of at least one of them and eventually all three. Even if he had faced all three would he have done it? And in such a spectacular fashion? He doubted it.

He was so proud of Yugi and his achievements that he really didn't mind losing though a large art of him knew that if Yugi won that he would have to leave and he really didn't want to go and leave al his friends.

He played Monster Reborn and called Ra back to the field. He felt almost certain that Yugi couldn't possibly beat Ra for a second time but his heart was in his mouth as he performed the move.

He looked at Yugi and saw him activate the box.

"He knew." He whispered to himself as he saw Monster Reborn appear out of the golden box that looked so much like the Millennium Puzzle box.

"Your card is invalid." Yugi said and Ra vanished leaving Yami wide open for an attack. Yugi ordered his monster to attack and Yami's life points dropped to zero.

Yami walked over to where his hikari was kneeling on the ground crying as if his heart would break.

"I was concentrating so hard I forgot what winning this duel would mean." He sobbed as Yami made him stand up.

"I know." He said sadly. "I will always be with you my hikari but it is time for me to go."

"Please don't. I will miss you so much, you have been such a big part of my life for so long, I'll be lost without you."

"You're strong Yugi, you'll be fine." Yami said trying to smile in reassurance even though inside he was screaming out that he didn't want to leave.

He left Yugi and walked towards the double doors that led the way to the afterlife. The eye above the door glowed indicating that Yami should use his real name to activate it. He hesitated hearing all of his friends crying behind him. Taking a deep breath he said,

"My name is Atemu!"

The eye glowed brighter and the doors began to slide apart. When they were open all the way, Yami took a step forwards.

"Please don't go mou hitori no boku."

The voice was quiet, pleading with him almost inaudible but to Yami it was as if Yugi had shouted it through a megaphone. It rang loudly in his ears and pierced his very soul sharper than the finest sword.

He stopped mid-step and turned. Yugi's eyes locked with his and an understanding passed between them that only two who had shared body and soul for five years could ever hope to understand.

"I have to Yugi, you know that."

"Do you want to?"

Yami paused. His very soul screamed that no he didn't want to go and leave Yugi not to mention his other friends but he knew that he should answer that he wanted to go and rest in peace in the afterlife.

"I should…"

"You don't want to really though do you." The cool calm voice of Seto Kaiba permeated his thoughts and he looked at him then.

"No."

"Then don't go."

"I must."

"Why? Your life was stolen from you and now you have a chance at another one."

"It is an ancient ritual set down by the god Ra how can I disobey him?"

"Pah, go then if you think you have to." Seto said angrily and turned away. "Come on Mokuba we're leaving." He said and strode out of the room.

Yugi looked at Yami desparately and Yami looked at him just as desparately.

Yugi raised his large amethyst eyes to the glowing eye above the door and pleaded with all his soul for a way for Yami to stay.

"Please don't make him go." He begged.

No one noticed it to start with. The room began to get brighter and brighter as sparkles of pure white light began to fly around.

"Yugi look!" Anzu cried as she noticed the lights. Everyone looked round in wonder as the lights grew in size and began to converge in front of the door.

Yugi and Yami backed away from the door as the lights met and began to take form. It was not many moments before they could see a solid form in front of them and at least five people in the room immediately knew who it was.

"The god Ra." Ishizu gasped and fell to her knees in respect her brother following her example. Everyone else stood transfixed in awe at the sight.

The figure before them was in a human form but seemed to be made entirely of light that sparkled. It was so bright that those present could hardly bear to look at him and instead bowed their heads. Even Kaiba who had almost reached the exit turned to stare at the awesome sight.

"What the…" He muttered but he knew what he was seeing was real and not a trick.

Everyone in the room either bowed their heads or sank to their knees in the face of such power.

"I have been summoned by a powerful desire. Speak!" He commanded and Yugi trembled on his knees.

"It was me." He whispered.

"Rise and look at me." Ra said gently sensing that this one was scared. After all he had summoned the most powerful of Egyptian gods and didn't know what now to do.

Yugi got to his feet but kept his head down respectfully.

"I…I just don't want the pharaoh to leave. We have been a part of each other for so long and…" He faltered unsure of how to continue. Spoken out loud it sounded selfish to deny Yami's soul to rest in peace.

"What about you?" Ra asked turning to look at the pharaoh who was also on his knees.

"I know I should leave but I don't really want to."

"You want to protect your light half?"

"Well yes and no." Yami said also unsure on what to say really. "Yugi can stand on his own two feet now without any trouble and he has his friends to help. It's just that I don't want to leave all my friends."

"Your life was ended before its time." A said understanding. "Very well I shall allow you to stay and live out your life properly, however there will be certain conditions."

Yugi and Yami could hardly believe their ears. Both wanted to dance around in joy but there would be time for that later. They kept their heads bowed in respect and waited to see what the conditions were.

"If you change your mind, you cannot enter the afterlife this way, the door will be sealed for eternity. Also you must remove and wear the Millennium Puzzle at all times. This is your responsibility Yugi. The pharaoh will have his own body and be separate from you but his soul will still be tied to the Puzzle. The rites that bound him to the Puzzle in Egypt cannot be broken. Likewise, if the Puzzle should break or be taken away from either of you, the consequences would be disastrous. I have been watching over you as you battled many enemies all who wanted the power that the Puzzle can grant, to prevent this from happening in the future, all power will be removed save that which keeps the pharaoh's soul secure."

Yugi and Yami took in every word and committed them to memory as they both knew it was of utmost importance. Yugi stole a look to see if anyone else was listening and found to his surprise that they were the only ones present in the chamber, everyone else seemed to have left.

"I dismissed them." Ra said seeing Yugi looking. "These instructions are for your ears only so mark them well.

"We have my lord." Yami said speaking for Yugi as he did so. The other nodded and Ra smiled down at them satisfied.

"I shall now seal the door. Do not waste this chance at life pharaoh." He said.

"Thank you my lord." Yami said still hardly able to believe that he was going to be able to stay. Yugi said nothing emotion bubbling up inside him like a volcano ready to erupt at any moment.

There was a flash of light and the two of them heard the rumble as the double doors slid closed sealing the way to the afterlife for all time.

The room darkened to the glow provided by the torches and they found they were alone.

"Yugi! The Puzzle." Yami said suddenly afraid that something would happen if he didn't put it on immediately. Yugi ran to the Millennium block and grabbing the puzzle he fastened it to the chain once more and placed it round his neck.

"It's safe now Yami." He said and the pharaoh breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can stay…" He said hardly able to believe it and half expecting Ra to appear again and tell him he'd changed his mind. Yugi looked around nervously thinking the same thing.

The minutes ticked by and nothing happened so they both allowed themselves to breathe a little easier.

Neither of them spoke, they didn't trust themselves to they just stood and smiled at each other before turning and leaving the tomb to join the others waiting outside.

TBC…


End file.
